finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Sphere Break
Sphere Break is a newly established coin-game in Final Fantasy X-2. Funded by the entrepreneurial Al Bhed, Rin, the game was designed as a source of entertainment during Blitzball's off-season. The mechanics of it are purely mathematical, with the aim of the game to create the most of the "Core Number" by mathematically combining the number values of the 16 coins in play. To win the player must meet a predetermined quota of coins used while staying within a set number of turns to use them in. Playing the Game Setting Up and How to Play The game takes place on a 4x4 board with a Core Sphere in the center. The number shown on it is called the Core Number and ranges from 1 to 9. The four fields around the Core Sphere are reserved for the Entry Coins. The Border Coins are the twelve outer fields. Each coin is numbered from 1 to 9, the objective is to combine these numbers in order to achieve multiples of the Core Number. During the game the following details will appear at the top of the screen: *Sum: Shows the current combined sum of the coins selected. *Break Multiples: Lists three multiples of the Core Number that the player must strive for. At the start of each round one of the four Entry Coins must be selected first, the player is then free to select another coin from either the Entry or Border Coin fields. If the combined sum of these two coins matches one of the Break Multiples, this is called a Core Break which ends the round. If not then the player may continue selecting coins until their combined sum equals one of the Break Multiples displayed. Winning To win the player must have used up a set Quota of Border Coins within a set number of rounds. If the player reaches the Quota before reaching the maximum number of rounds, the player wins. If they do not reach the Quota, or if they run out of time, the player loses. In the case of a defeat, the player will lose their Entry Coins to the opponent. Types of Coins There are 64 coins available to play, each with a unique illustration etched on its surface portraying a Fiend or character from Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2. Each coin possesses a value (1-9) that is used to determine its role in multiplication pairs while some also possess attributes to aid in meeting the game quota or to obtain items or additional coins from the opponent should the player win. Traits Echoes Echo traits allow the player to obtain bonus Quota points. However to initiate an Echo the player must not only select an Entry Coin with the trait but also maintain a set play pattern. *'Coin Count Echo:' The same number of coins must be used in successive rounds to achieve a Core Break (eg 3 coins were used in Round 1, 3 coins were used in Round 2, etc) *'Multiplier Echo:' Core Breaks must be achieved using the same multiple value used in the previous round (eg if the Core Number was 7 in the previous round and the player achieved a Core Break of 14 (7x2), in the next round the player must achieve a Core Break of the Core Number x2). Entry Coin Traits Border Coin Traits Side Quests Sphere Break Tournament The Sphere Break Tournament is a tournament where the contestants challenge each other in a series of matches while following a set of special rules designed specifically for the tournament. Coins Musical Themes The game rounds are accompanied by the track "Sphere Hunter" from the games' soundtrack. Gallery File:Ffx2-coin-back.gif|Coin rear design (silver) File:Ffx2-coin-backg.gif|Coin rear design (gold) File:102b-coins.jpg|Rear design concepts Trivia *Coins #1 to #51 can be found in the archeology dig sites in Bikanel Desert, meaning that they were probably once used by an ancient civilization. *Coins #52 to #64 are rare and can only be obtained from other players either as a gift or from using the Rare Coin trait during a game round. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Minigames